Mimesis
by Skyselisse
Summary: She didn't know if it had been that feeling of loneliness what gave her the impulse to suddenly lean in and kiss him roughly on the lips. He didn't know if it had been his pain that gave him the impulse to kiss her back and roughly pull on her hair while he was sticking his tongue down her throat. "Oh my dear Granger…" he whispered sensually into her ear "I want your Mimesis.".
1. We're not friends

**Hi! So, here's my first story, a Dramione one! I really love this pairing!**

**There might be some mistakes, that's because English is my second mother language, so to speak! So, please, don't be hard on me, I'll do my best! :) **

**I hope you guys like it! **

**Mimesis**

**Chapter I: We're not friends. **

She wanted to be scared, but she was not allowed to be.

Everybody ran; everybody shot dangerous curses at one another. The shot one died, the shooting one kept on running.

And everything happened in front of her eyes while she ran, just like the rest of the multitude did. They ran. They ran for their lives, they ran for their safety. They ran because they did not want to lose. They wanted to win.

Win that magical war.

Two sides. The Good and the Evil. The Bright and the Dark. Both with the same goal: win.

Her ears ignored her surroundings. All loud screams had gone almost silent; it was like having her ears under water, having them only focused on the noises of her body. She heard the sound of her lungs breathing heavily and the sound of her heart beating quickly. She heard her inner voices asking her how much longer she could last.

She felt fear running through her veins when she realized she knew the answer: it would not be much longer. Her legs were starting to give up, she could tell by the way they were starting to tremble and hurt.

She wanted to stop, but she was not allowed to do so. There were many Death Eaters persecuting her. She _could not _stop.

Her face drew a desperate frown as the corner of her eye saw a tall, skinny, pale, blonde figure running right next to her. _Draco Malfoy, a Death Eater and her school enemy. Mudblood hater. _ She knew he wanted her dead more than anything in this world.

That sign of desperation drawn on her face turned into a surprised and a confused one as she saw that his eyes did not shine with their normal arrogance, they did not transmit their typical message 'I'm better than you because I'm a pureblood and you're not'. They looked helpless. Just like hers.

Draco Malfoy was now looking at Hermione Granger as his equal. As an equal who fought for peace and who fought for ensuring his future.

They stared at each other for only one second. But that single second had apparently been too much.

"_Stupefy!"_

"Yaxl-"

Malfoy groaned as the spell hit his nape. The sound of his body hitting the floor echoed inside his head.

He had his eyes shut, but Hermione could tell he did not fall into unconsciousness. She could tell by the way Malfoy inconspicuously motioned with his lips and told her to run.

Unfortunately, her reaction had been too late. And so Yaxley had time enough to shoot the same spell at her.

"_Stupefy!"_

The stunning spell met her back and so she fell down to the ground, and also into unconsciousness.

She wanted to be scared. And now that the enemy had caught her, now that she felt like failing to their friends for being caught by the enemy, now that nothing else mattered to her but her life, she was allowed to be. And now she was.

Trapped in the dark. Helpless. Unknowing. Alone.

She would not be able to tell what those Death Eaters were about to do to them. She would not be able to tell until she woke up. If she ever did, that is. Because, that was a magical war. And death was not something that came unexpected.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…

Even though Hermione had been brutally thrown onto the muddy floor, even though the cell door had been slammed awfully loud, she did not wake up. Her body was completely still. Only a light tremble ran through her muscles. Nothing else.

Draco Malfoy was in the exact same cell as her, the only difference was he had been awake for almost two hours thanks to a healing potion he had hidden inside his pocket. Now he was only thinking about how he could escape without anybody noticing.

But a Death Eater he didn't know came and interrupted his thoughts.

"Watch over the mudblood, will you, Malfoy?" He mocked.

"Fuck off."

"Ooh, is the mighty Draco Malfoy pissed off he has to share a cell with a mudblood? Aw, don't worry; I'll get you some other company later. I'm more than sure that your dear mother will do."

Draco brusquely stood up and shook the iron bars, trying to break that door. His greyish eyes looked dangerous, but that did not seem to scare that Death Eater.

"Don't you dare fucking touch her!" He shouted. "I fucking swear to Merlin, if you touch a single hair on her head, I'm going to fucking murder you as painfully as it goes!"

The Death Eater laughed.

"Oh, Malfoy, you're cute. What are you planning to kill me _with?_ As far as I know, you don't have any wand with you, now, do you?"

Draco groaned with fury.

"I'll kill you with my own hands as soon as I'm free! I sodding swear my hands will be strangling your neck as soon as I'm not trapped in this fucking cell anymore! I'll get my freedom and it will be soon!"

"Free? _Freedom?_ I'd say the highest freedom you'll get is your own death, kid. So I'd recommend you try to enjoy that miserable thing you call a life while it lasts, because I'm sure it won't be long."

The Death Eater laughed again as he started to leave that dark dungeon. This time, more bitterly.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find your dearly beloved mommy."

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER! I FUCKING MEAN IT, YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU BASTARD!"

But that bastard decided to ignore him and finally leave. Draco angrily kicked the cell door, went to one of the corners and moodily sat down. He looked over to Granger, who was starting to wake up.

Hermione lightly groaned. She had a terrible headache and felt dizzy. The bruises on her skin burnt. Her entire body felt heavy and hurt, especially her ribs. It felt like many of them had been broken therefore it was difficult to simply breathe normally.

She coughed and felt an extreme pain attacking her lungs and throat. It was as if the air was made out of microscopic knives that cut all her interior walls and let them bleed. And even though she did not know whether she was interiorly bleeding or not, she for sure knew something: she had never experienced such a pain before.

Seeing her only solution was asking Draco, she decided to look at him and mutter something that sounded like 'Help'. Unfortunately, her lips did not want to collaborate with her and did not move.

Draco gave her a disgusted look.

"What the fuck are you looking at, Granger?" He spat, "Never seen a pissed off man?"

Ignoring that comment, Hermione tried muttering again. At least some noises came out of her mouth. She just had to try and vocalize.

"H-he…" She coughed hard, "Hel…p me, P-plea…s-se."

Draco stood up and took a few steps to come near her. He didn't kneel down in her aid; he just stood there and watched her body tremble.

Hermione looked at him with her coffee eyes and gave him a pleading look. The pain was too big, and she almost couldn't take it. She needed someone to help her right then, not someone who only watched her.

She shut her eyes and tried muttering again, only hoping Malfoy would react.

"I-I ca…can't m-move." She said. "E-everyth…ing h-hurts. M-Malfoy, p-plea…se h-help m-me. _Pl-please._"

Malfoy knelt down and looked at her while she coughed. It really did look awful. So he decided to help her. Draco took a little bottle out of his pocket and held Hermione's mouth slightly open. He dripped a single drop inside her mouth and waited ten seconds for the potion to work.

Once Hermione felt all pain fade away, she decided to slowly stand up.

She faced him.

He faced her.

Both looked at each other intensively, almost passionately, as if they were trying to read each other's minds and see through their souls. And they weren't surprised to see exactly the same: Pain, hurt, loss, sadness, fury and, above all, loneliness.

She didn't know if it had been that feeling of loneliness what gave her the impulse to suddenly lean in and kiss him roughly on the lips. She didn't know if it had been that fury that made her start unbuttoning his shirt and caressing his torso. She just knew she was doing it without feeling absolutely anything.

He didn't know if it had been his pain that gave him the impulse to kiss her back and roughly pull on her hair while he was sticking his tongue down her throat. He didn't know if it had been because of all those losses that he was ripping her jumper and cupping his hands on her breasts, squeezing them. He just knew he was doing it without feeling absolutely anything.

Both felt nothing. Their kisses were not warm nor sweet, their passion did not grow out of love, their caresses were not supposed to be soft. It was supposed to just make them forget about everything for just a few hours.

Forget about their pain, hurt, loss, sadness, and fury and, above all, forget about their _loneliness_.

Draco suddenly pulled away and looked at her deep in the eyes.

"We're not friends, Granger." He said.

"I know." She answered.

And with that, Malfoy leant in and kissed her again.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

**Hope you liked it! **

**I really would appreciate your reviews, favs and follows! I'm new to this! :) **


	2. A matter of trust

**Thank you very much for your favs, follows and reviews! I'm glad you like this story! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Mimesis**

**Chapter II: A matter of trust.**

Hermione's nails were scratching Draco's chest. Draco's teeth were biting Hermione's neck.

Both were marking each other. Not out of need or want. Out of carefreeness. That was what they missed the most. Being carefree. Ever since that magical war started, carefreeness went lost. And dealing with that every day was very hard to accept. They constantly lived in the fear of an impending threat: That war was always on their minds. And so they immediately stopped being carefree once they realized that the enemy was coming.

So every time they looked at those marks, they would be able to remember how it felt like to live carefree once again, because they would have immortalized the moment. The moment they just got lost in passion and forgot about everything around them. The moment they just forgot about those dark times filled with deaths of beloved people. Only by looking at those marks, they felt carefree.

Draco pushed Hermione against the wall and grabbed her ass, squeezing it firmly. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and started to kiss him with desperation, while her hands travelled down to his trousers to pull them off.

The dungeons' silence had been filled with their moans and groans, with the sound of a pureblood and a mudblood kissing each other out of carefreeness. It had been nothing else until painful screams appeared on the scene. A Death Eater or maybe The Dark Lord himself was torturing a woman.

Her screams were awful. So awful, Draco started to feel rather uncomfortable with Hermione. He had a bad feeling about those screams. It was as if he had heard them before. He started to think about it and so his passion decreased: He was doing nothing but being kissed by Hermione.

He let her fall as the woman screamed again. His hand then held a grip on one of the iron bars while his mind tried to decipher the identity of the woman's screams.

And then, the voice of a man was to be heard.

"Narcissa, NO!" Lucius screamed.

Draco's reaction followed immediately.

"YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH, LET MY MOTHER GO! DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER! I SWEAR TO MERLIN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

The blonde was determined to shake those iron bars until the door fell onto the floor; he was determined to kick them until they broke. He would not stop until he had come out of that cell and had saved his mother.

He ran off to that door and crashed it with his right shoulder. He didn't even wait a second until he started to shake and kick it once again, hoping that door would finally cease and open up.

Nothing. Just Narcissa Malfoy screaming out of pain.

Tears started to form in Draco's eyes.

"LET HER FUCKING GO! NOW! FOR FUCK'S SAKE, LET HER GO! MOM! MO-"

"NARCISSA! PLEASE, NO! HAVE MERCY ON HER, HAVE MER-" Lucius pleaded.

"_-Avada Kedavra!"_

"NARCISSA! NO!"

And so the dungeons' silence returned.

"MOM! NO! MOM!"

Lucius and Draco's screams could be compared to those of an animal. She had just been tortured and murdered, taken away from her family. Her brain stopped working, her lungs stopped breathing and her heard stopped beating.

Narcissa Malfoy was dead.

Draco's jaw started to tremble violently as his tears ran free down his cheeks. His hands weren't under his control: He started to punch the bars until his fists finally bled as he screamed and cried out loud.

Hermione just stood right where she was and watched him. He had completely lost his mind. That reminded her of the time she had to obliviate her parents. She remembered her inner self had acted like that too. She just did not have the strength Draco had to let it go. So she just sat down on the floor and kept watching him, her arms wrapped around her legs.

The evil laughter he started to hear made him comprehend she was never coming back and that it did not matter anymore to try to get out of that cell to save her. She was already dead and there was nothing to save.

He felt his legs weakening, as his hands were free again. His back felt so heavy, he had to take more than five steps back until his body reached the cold wall. He then leant the weigh of his body on his legs and started to slowly fall onto the floor in a sitting position.

His mercury gaze was lost in the nothingness, trying to find his mother. But the tears running down his cheeks reflected he _knew_ she was gone and that he wouldn't find her anywhere.

He wrapped his arms around his knees and leant his head on them, just to hide himself while he was bitterly crying and sobbing.

Hermione stood up and went over to him. She knelt down and put a hand on his back.

"Draco."

Draco violently pushed her hand away.

"Don't touch me." He spat, "I don't need your fucking pity."

Hermione didn't touch him, but she didn't move from his side either. She knew there was a reaction to come, so she waited. She waited for twenty minutes.

'Maybe later.' She thought to herself.

But right at the moment she stood up to go, Draco took her hand and looked up at her. His eyes shone with sadness and guilt, yet it was a beautiful combination of fire red and icy grey. Hermione had never seen such beautiful eyes in her whole life.

"Stay."

And with that, Draco pulled her closer to him and cried into her chest. She just caressed his platinum blonde hair and told him everything would be okay. Always remembering that that didn't mean anything, and that they still weren't friends.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

The forest was empty. The Dark Side seemed to give a kind of truce for some time, and so every witch and every wizard was able to heal their bruises. And even though everybody knew that truce would not last for long, they still hoped it would be enough.

Harry and Ron were in the castle searching for Hermione since they didn't find her in the forest. They were nervous and worried and they just _had_ to find her. There couldn't be any possibility that she had been kidnapped or murdered. She just couldn't be gone.

They had checked the Great Hall, their common room, the library, the kitchens and many classrooms. They didn't find her.

Harry had also checked the dungeons, Slytherin's common room, the Room of Requirement, the Astronomy Tower and Dumbledore's office. Still _nothing_.

And Ron?

Ron wasn't even finished. He had looked for Hermione in the girl's laboratories, also in the Chamber of Secrets, in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's common rooms and he was now looking for her at McGonagall's office.

He frowned. Hermione wasn't anywhere to find.

He sighed. He better went back to the Great Hall before he didn't even find Harry.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

"Have you had any luck?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head.

"Nothing, and I've been everywhere. And you?"

Harry just sighed.

"Ron, I think it's better for us to get over it. Hermione has been kidnapped or she could even be-"

"Don't say it." Ron spat. "Do _not_ say she might be dead."

Harry sighed again, as he put a hand on Ron´s shoulder.

"Ron, let's face it. Death Eaters are after two things: Muggle-borns and _me_. Now, please, Ron. I hate it as much as you do, but be realistic: Hermione _is_ a muggle-born. We can't know if those fucking Death Eaters have kidnapped or even _killed_ her."

"They have not-"

"-Ron! We have looked _everywhere_ and we haven't seen her!"

"But-"

"Look, Ron. We have two choices. It's either us, looking for Hermione at Malfoy Manor and save her, or it's us… it's us facing reality."

"You won't have to face reality, Mr. Potter." A voice said. "Miss Granger is still alive."

"Professor Snape!" Both exclaimed.

"We need to talk. I know where she is, and I know what they are planning to do to her. She needs to be rescued immediately, and I know how to do it. I only need you to trust me."

Harry looked at him skeptically. That man had killed Dumbledore, and even though he had the light suspect he did it for him, he just could not trust him.

"Why should we trust you? You, out of all men." Ron spat.

"Ron has a point. You were the one to kill Dumbledore, and as far as I know, nobody has forgiven you for that. Nobody trusts you; and I'm sure Hermione wouldn't either."

Severus Snape sighed.

"But I already told you she's alive, haven't I? Who else could have? McGonagall? Hagrid? Sproud? Flitwick? No, they're all clueless about Miss Granger's whereabouts. But _I_, I _know_ where she is and I _know_ she's alive! Isn't that good enough to trust me? She's _alive!_"

Harry and Ron looked at each other before looking at Snape.

"All right, Snape." Harry said. "We trust you."

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

**Yay, chapter 2 is up! I hope you liked it! **

**I would appreciate your reviews, favs and follows! They make me more confident and happy about writing this story! :) Thank you!**


	3. The Pureblood

**Belated merry Christmas everyone! I hope you had an amazing feast! **

**So, here we go! Enjoy! **

**Mimesis**

**Chapter III: The pureblood.**

_Harry and Ron looked at each other before looking at Snape._

"_All right, Snape." Said Harry, "We trust you."_

~…~…~…~

Ron grabbed Harry's shoulder.

"Excuse me, did you just say 'we'? I can't really recall having said I trusted him!"

"Ron, this is _Hermione's life_ we're talking about! We can't just-"

"-EXACTLY! It's Hermione's fucking life! I mean, look at him! He's a Death Eater! He's supposed to hate _mudbloods_, and just so you know, Harry, Hermione _is_ a mudblood! He wants her killed!"

"Ron-"

"-NO! It's about Hermione's life _you_ just said that! Why should he, out of all people, be telling us the truth about her? Maybe this is just a trap to get you to the Dark Lord!" Ron finally yelled.

Harry didn't say anything else. He just looked down and started thinking about what Ron had just said. Maybe… maybe he was right. Maybe Snape wasn't telling the truth. Why should he, anyways? He had treated Hermione like scum all those years, so where would that sudden worry and that sudden need to help her come from? It just didn't make any sense!

Harry sighed. He then just put his hand on Ron's shoulder for two seconds and told him he would be waiting for him outside.

Ron stayed just a minute more and looked at Snape, hate and anger filled his crystal blue eyes. He frowned at him. And all he got was a sigh as response.

"_If you only knew about my Lilly, Ronald Weasley. If you only knew…" _Snape thought.

Yes, he remembered her. Lilly. Lilly Evans. Not Lilly Potter. _His_ Lilly. Not _James'_. That same red haired, beautiful girl he had saved from her sister years and years ago.

Yes, he remembered her. Lilly. Lilly Evans. Every single detail. Her cute freckles. Her tiny nose. Her thin lips. Her incredible eyes. Her beautiful hair. _Her marvelous voice._

And yes, for God's sake, he remembered his Lilly. He had always known she had been a muggle-born, a _mudblood_. _His mudblood. _But he didn't care. Lilly had been everything to him. Not only a pretty girl he had fallen in love with. It had been a wonderful soul he had found within her.

And… His beautiful mudblood was _gone._ Forever. And she only left a son: The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. _The Boy Who Had Her Eyes_.

Every day, Snape would wake up in his bed, look at his arm and shed a tear. He had not had a choice. He had always wanted to be a good man, a servant to the Bright Side. But circumstances had led him to the Darkness. And Lilly Evans, his little Mudblood, for god's sake, had been his only light until the day she died.

Every day, Snape would go to his bed and cry over his Lilly. To cry over the only woman he had ever come to truly love. He would shed thousands and thousands of tears every night until he had fallen asleep. And then he would only have nightmares about the night Voldemort had killed her. And he knew by heart those nightmares would only fade away once the Dark Lord died.

So, what was the point in hating mudbloods if he still loved one that was dead? Pureblood, half blood or mudblood, they were all human, it didn't make any sense! At least, not to him. So why bother even looking at Ron's blue eyes and feel guilty he had to _pretend_ he hated muggle-borns? He now had the choice to choose. Choose to tell him the truth.

"Weasley," he spoke "look. It's not about mudbloods in here. Listen to me: You _have to_ trust me because I'm the only one the Dark Lord really trusts, and he does _not_ know that I'm on Dumbledore's side."

"What are you on about? You're on _both_ sides? That means you're a spy! You've given the Dark Lord loads of information about Harry's whereabouts and about Dumbledore's weaknesses, haven't you!? Just, who the fuck do you think you are, you little piece of-"

While Ron was insulting and pushing him, while he was trying to really hurt him with his fists, Snape just exploded. He knew nothing and was making suspicions that were a lie, so he just decided to interrupt him and tell him the truth.

"-Kid! Shut up! You know _nothing!_ It is true; I have been a spy, indeed. But you don't know what side I've been loyal to, now, do you? Well, I've been loyal to Dumbledore of course, and I've done _exactly_ what he told me to do. I've been following his orders like a dog and so I've become the Dark Lord's best 'ally'! That means he told me _everything_ about his plans! Do you really think, now that Dumbledore's _dead, _now that _I_ killed him _myself_ because he told me to-"

"–Wait, _what_? He told you to kill him!? But… but… WHY!?"

Snape sighed.

"It was the only way to win the complete Dark Lord's trust. And it was the only way to save the innocent hands of a person who still has a choice to have a future."

"_Snape saved Malfoy?"_ Ron thought.

Snape went on talking.

"Now, as I was saying. Do you really think that the Dark Lord was going to change his mind and decide not to tell me what he was going to do next? Well, no! He told me _everything_. He told me what he planned to do with Miss Granger, and his order was to keep her alive!"

"So she _really_ is alive?"

"Yes, she is! That's why you should trust me, because I happen to know what he's going to do next with her!"

Ron frowned. He still didn't trust him. He still didn't understand why, but he just knew he didn't. Snape had always been so mean to her, and… even though he had been just following Dumbledore's orders, who gave him the guarantee he was telling the truth?

Snape slapped him right across the face for him to react.

"Stop doubting!" Snape yelled. "You´ve heard Mr. Potter before. It's all about her _life_. And believe me, she doesn't have much time le-"

"-How much?" He impolitely interrupted.

Snape hesitated a little before telling him. He could tell Ron didn't trust him because he had fallen in love with her. He was maybe thinking Snape would take them to Malfoy Manor probably just to let them watch their best friend die.

"HOW MUCH!?" Ron yelled.

Snape gulped.

"Two days."

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

Draco hadn't let go of Hermione's arms. He still was crying into her chest and at that, as bitterly as he could.

He just could not believe it. His mother was dead. Dead. Not alive.

He would never hear her sweet voice again. He would never see her beautiful eyes again. Ever.

But that was not what hurt him the most.

Narcissa had always been the understanding one. Every time she'd saw him cry over his Dark Mark, she would cry with him. Every time she'd cried with him, she would caress his back and kiss his platinum blonde hair. And every time they'd done that, she would have the courage to dry his tears, hers, and smile at him to make it better.

_It?_

Their situation. Them being Death Eaters. Being under the control of a heartless murderer that only was after one thing: constant deaths. Being under the fear of him killing them for only having done a mistake. Being under the fear of him killing them for only _being human._

And everything. Everything was gone. And it would never come back. So he cried.

He cried into the chest of a mudblood, pretending it would be the one of his mother.

"Caress my back." He whispered.

She just did what he said, her eyes never looking in his direction. She was somehow feeling frustrated. She had also wanted someone to hold her like that when she had obliviated her parents. She had also wanted to cry like that. But she hadn't shared a single tear.

Was that fair? A mudblood treating a pureblood like a king? And at that, a pureblood that had treated her like scum all those years. A pureblood that had always make her feel inferior. And she was now letting him cry into her chest and caressing his back. _Was that fair?_

Hermione shook her head. No, it was not. But those were times of war. So, what was fair at that time? Nothing, absolutely nothing. Death was present everywhere they went. Pain, too. Sadness. Anger. Even hate. Nothing was fair, and nobody seemed to care. Nobody could care because war occupied everyone's mind the whole time, so that happiness vanished. And _that_ was unfair. But it was normal: All good things had come to their end.

She kept caressing Draco's back as she started rocking him back and forth like a baby and started singing a song. The favorite song of her mother.

_Night is coming, little baby,_ _  
It's time for you to go to sleep.  
You'll close your eyes and you'll feel heavy,  
you'll yawn and fall asleep._

_Good or bad,  
It doesn't matter.  
Once you wake up,  
It will have been only a dream._

Hermione's one hand closed up and collected some of Draco's platinum hair as she started to cry. God, she missed her mother. She had sung that song every night before going to sleep, hoping that that war would have only been a bad dream. And every morning, when she opened her eyes, she'd look around herself and sadly realize that the nightmare was not over.

She had obliviated her parents. She had to flee from Hogwarts to search the Horrcruxes. She had fought with one of her best friends and she still hadn't seen him. She had run as fast as she could and had still been caught by the enemy. She was now prisoner, and she had _the pureblood_ as her only company.

Yes, she had been hurt. Physically and psychologically. And she had been hurt _badly_.

The cell was now filled with memories. And they were so extremely sad, both cried together until they fell asleep.

No hope, no light. Just darkness.

And The Pureblood as her only company.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

**Yay, chapter three updated! I hope you liked it! **

**I just wanted to say a huge THANK YOU to all who have faved, followed and reviewed this story! Keep it up! :) **

**Favs, followers and reviews are very much appreciated! **


	4. Friends

**Wow, thank you so much for your followings, favs and reviews! I hope you enjoy this one! **

**Mimesis**

**Chapter IV: Friends**

Ron dragged Snape with him and went out to see Harry outside the castle. He then let go of him and put his hands on Harry's shoulders, shaking him.

"Hermione has only two days, Harry!" Ron yelled, "You hear me!? Two!"

Harry frowned and looked at him. He saw the worry in his eyes, the preoccupation for that witch. Ron had fallen in love for Hermione, now he knew. The only problem was… Hermione didn't love him. She had told Harry when Ron had abandoned them while they were searching for the Horrcruxes. He remembered when he had mentioned the subject. It had been strange, in a way. He had expected a vey emotional reaction from Hermione, he had expected her to cry into his chest and tell him how much she had loathed him. But it had been really different: Hermione simply had said 'no, I don't like him that way. He's more a brother to me. And I'm really pissed off at him.' He remembered Hermione's eyes while saying that. Completely emotionless. She really didn't love him the way he loved her.

He then looked at Snape with curious eyes. Why would Hermione _still_ have time to live? And at that, _two exact days?_

"We have to save her! Now!" Ron said.

"Wait, Ron." Said Harry, his eyes still locked in Snape's ones. "There's something I don't understand at all."

"What is it?"

"Professor Snape hasn't told the reason of these two days. I mean, Hermione is a muggle born, and at that, she's one of my best friends. Voldemort should have killed her long ago and he still hasn't."

"Does it matter!? She's running out of time!"

Snape cut into the conversation.

"It _does_ matter, Mr. Weasley. The Dark Lord has _plans_ for her."

Both looked at him, their eyes filled with surprise, anger and desperation.

"Plans?"

"Look, Mr. Weasley. As I said before, this is _not_ about _any_ mudbloods in here. The Dark Lord has found out about something that will definitely grant him immortality. But it's hidden in Miss Granger's blood."

Harry frowned. He didn't understand why Voldemort had waited to take Hermione's blood. He knew Voldemort wanted to have his immortality wish granted. Why would he wait? It didn't make any sense.

Before he could ask, Snape answered his question.

"The Dark Lord is currently brewing a brand new potion. It's called '_Sanguinem Imperfectionis_', also known as imperfect blood. This is made out of poisonous plants that are stilled with blood from another person, so they become drinkable for the wizard. Immortality is reached once this blood has reached the intestine and is transported to all blood cells, transforming them into immortal. Just, this blood is not _any_ kind of blood. And this blood does not work on _any_ kind of wizard."

Harry and Ron frowned and kept silent, waiting for the potions teacher to speak again.

"Muggle-born blood is needed."

"But why _Hermione's?_" Ron asked. "Why actually _Hermione's blood?_ There are other muggle-borns at school! Why _her?_"

Snape saw his feelings towards Lilly reflected in Ron's eyes. He saw that incomprehension. Why her? Why couldn´t it be someone else? Why was _she_ the chosen one? Why did _she_ have to end up dying?

The potions master only sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Miss Granger is powerful. She is _too_ powerful for a Muggleborn, even for a _witch_. Death Eaters are scared to be killed by her. The Dark Lord himself is afraid _she_ might be the one to kill him, and not you, Harry Potter."

Ron and Harry's eyes opened widely.

"_W-what!?"_

"The Dark Lord and Miss Granger have something in common. Blood. His blood is not pure and nor is hers. That is why he has been looking for someone just as powerful as him. Once he's found his equal blood and his equal power, which he already has, he'll be able to take the blood and brew the potion. He'll be able to become immortal. That is why Hermione Granger has been his priority these days."

"But why does he have to wait two days?" Ron finally spat. "Why didn't he already kill her, or why won't he wait any longer? Why is this exact period of time so important?"

"That's something I didn't understand, either."

"There is a condition to brew that potion. That condition says Miss Granger's blood has to be untouched: it cannot be taken if she has any cut on her skin that allows any bacteria going through her veins."

Harry huffed as he tried real hard not to roll his emerald eyes.

"That's ridiculous. This is a war and everybody has bruises on their bodies, including Hermione. Her blood is therefore, touched."

"When Miss Granger was taken to Malfoy's Manor, Death Eaters tested her blood and found out this blood would turn back to its natural, untouched status in two days." Snape explained.

"So he is going to wait two entire days until he attacks again?" Harry asked.

Severus Snape hesitated.

"Well?"

The potions teacher stayed silent. He didn't want to share the moment he had to see Narcissa die.

Narcissa Malfoy, his second love.

"_Well, professor?_" Ron pushed.

Snape shut his eyes forcefully.

"PROFESSOR!" Harry yelled as he shook his shoulders. "LOOK AT ME!"

But Professor Snape did not open his eyes.

"SEVERUS!"

_Nothing_.

"OPEN YOUR EYES! LOOK AT ME!"

_No reaction._

"I've had enough." Harry said. "Don´t you understand this is about everyone's safety!? Don't you understand this could give us time to _rethink _the situation!? Do you _not_ understand this could be our chance to figure out how to win this war! Don't you see it!"

And with that, Harry slapped him hard across the face; forcing Snape to finally open is eyes. Their black was somehow shiny, Harry noticed. As if he really wanted to cry.

"The Dark Lord will give you peace for these two days, but only for you."

Both frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked.

"I've already said too much-"

"-You've told us about the Dark Lord's plans with Hermione and his immortality. What could be more important and confidential to him than that? Nothing. And still you've told. So, do explain yourself."

Severus Snape took in a deep breath.

"He has found out about disloyalty within his Death Eater community. Narcissa Malfoy was the first to be punished with death. Next will be Lucius. And then…"

Even though Ron knew it was really impolite, he had to smirk. Voldemort was going to kill the Malfoys one for one, and in three days, Draco Malfoy was going to die.

'_Finally'_, Ron thought. _'Finally Fred's murderer is going to die.'_

Ron had never wished death to a person, but Draco Malfoy had caused an explosion that killed his brother. And even though that explosion had just been part of the war, even though that explosion hadn't been specifically planned for it to kill him, it _had_ killed him. Fred Weasley was not under the living anymore. He. Was. Dead. Draco Malfoy had killed him. And in three days, he would be going to pay.

Or at least, so had he thought.

"…And then it is going to be _me_."

Snape exploded into tears as he revealed who his murderer was going to be.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

"I need a friend…" Hermione whispered to herself. "Will you be there for me? Will you at least pretend, Malfoy?"

She was missing her parents very much. They were not. And that hurt. She missed two people she loved like a crazy woman and those people didn't even know she existed.

She started sobbing as she hid her head between her legs. Maybe, just maybe, Draco would wake up and pretend to be her friend for a while.

Draco woke up. He was lying on the cold floor. His head felt extremely heavy and his body felt hurt. He saw things blurry and that was making him dizzy. His stomach roared, he had not eaten anything since… he didn't remember. It had been a long time ago, all he knew was he was starving.

When things finally started to look clearer, he looked into Hermione's direction. She wasn't by his side. In fact, she was as far away from him as she could. She did not want to be with Draco. She did not want to be trapped in that dark cell together with him. She loathed him with her entire soul. She looked into his direction for a second. He looked completely uninterested in her crying; as if he just didn't care she needed a friend. And she thought it just hadn't been fair she had caressed his back when his mother died, when she knew he wouldn't even have been there if he had known about her parents.

"_Because we're not friends."_ She whispered.

Draco looked at her curiously as he stretched.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

Hermione looked at him, her gaze was somehow angry and filled with danger.

"We're not friends, Malfoy." She spat. "We'll never be."

Draco frowned. He had to admit he was feeling a bit confused by Granger's statement. He already _knew_ they weren't friends. For god's sake, he had been the one to say it.

"Why are you stating the obvious all of a sudden?"

"Because!" She almost yelled. "Don't expect me to be there and caress your back when you miss your mother, because I won't be! Don't expect me to kiss you or to make out with you when you have your urges, because I won't be there either!"

Hermione was feeling over-emotional. She missed her parents so much! She needed them now more than ever. Or at least, she needed a replacement for them. She needed a hug. But that hug had to mean something. And everything she had as a company was the blonde Pureblood. And she knew she didn't mean a thing to him. He had said it: _They were not friends._

"What? Granger, what are you even talking about?" He yelled back, stepping towards her, "This is fully out of the context! What has everything to do with friendship?"

Hermione laughed humorlessly as she stood up and took her steps towards him, too. She wanted to face him. She _needed_ to. She didn't understand why, and she certainly did not understand what she was doing at that moment, it just did not make any sense. But something inside had exploded.

"Everything! I've been there for you in your darkest moments, and I know _you_ wouldn't have been there for me! I've acted like a friend to a person I don't even like, and everything I get in response is… is… is indifference!"

Draco shook his head, irritated.

"And what did you expect? Care to tell me, Granger? What the fucking hell did you expect from me? From _me! Draco Malfoy! _A person who has always been bullying you like there's no tomorrow! What did you expect!? A 'Thank you very much, Granger, I think I've fallen in love with you for caressing my back'? Is that what you expected?"

"NO! But as far as I know, I also cried! And you _saw_ it! And you didn't caress my back like I did! You just were not there for me!"

"Firstly: I was way too sad and angry to even do something, because my mother had been just killed by that fucking murderer in my fucking house! And secondly: You didn't even ask for me to be there!"

"Because all I needed was a friend and a friend knows that! A friend knows when he has to be there!"

"We made clear we're _not_ friends, Granger!"

"SO!? For fuck's sake, I _acted_ like one! You could've done the same!"

"I COULD NOT! FOR FUCK'S SAKE, GRANGER, MY MOTHER HAD JUST BEEN KILLED! _I_ NEEDED A FRIEND, NOT _YOU_!"

"BUT WE'RE NOT FRIENDS AND I WAS THERE! _I_ CLEARLY NEED A FRIEND NOW AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN SEEING HOW MUCH I NEED ONE!"

"What? Why?"

"WILL YOU JUST LOOK AT ME, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

And then there was a moment of silence.

Draco stared Hermione with wide eyes. Her cheeks were soaking wet from her tears and her eyes were red as fire. Her whole body was trembling because of the recent anger, the cold in that cell and out of fear.

She _clearly_ needed a friend.

Hermione looked down.

"I obliviated my parents. They don't even know I exist. And I… And I miss them."

She then fell onto the floor and started crying harder. She needed a hug. She needed a friend. _Now._

Draco didn't hesitate. He picked her up and hugged her tightly. Hermione hugged him back and cried herself out.

"Shh…" He whispered. "It's okay."

She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Can we be friends, Draco?"

"Someday, Hermione. Someday."

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…

**aaaaaw! I hope you liked this one! **

**Favs, follows and reviews are very much appreciated! :) **

**Thank you for reading! **


	5. Unrequited Love

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**Hey there! Well, yeah, here's another chapter! I hope you like it! Leave me a review, please? I only got two for the last chapter :(  
They are looooove and I really appreciate them!**

**Mimesis**

**Chapter V: Unrequited Love **

Draco and Hermione pulled away from their hug as they heard someone entering the dark dungeons. Judging by that evil laughter, it had to be the Death Eater, who had already mocked Draco before his mother was killed.

"Guess. Who." The Death Eater darkly whispered.

And it was him, _indeed._

"The son of a bitch who just won't fuck off?" Seriously, you're pathetic. Are you really so down the list you have to pay attention to the prisoners?"

"Nah, I'm rather the one who kills mudbloods." He looked at Hermione.

"Shut the fuck up." Hermione hissed.

"Touchy, aren't we? Don't you worry; you'll be dead in just s few days."

"_I said_ SHUT UP!"

"Or what?"

"Or else, I'll fucking hex you!"

Hermione stood up and kicked the iron cell bars so hard they shook. She then dangerously looked at the Death Eater as he evilly laughed at her.

"What with?" He mocked again, "Oh, maybe with _these_ wands? Yours and Malfoy's, aren't they? Too bad you're not getting them. They were used for something else. Which, reminds me… Malfoy, guess whose wand has killed your mother!"

Draco Malfoy's grey eyes opened widely. His wand had killed his mother? The very same wand she bought him for his eleventh birthday? The wand he had been using all those years? _That_ wand? His jaw dropped in disbelief and started to tremble, just like his hands. He swallowed hard as his reaction followed: He pushed Hermione aside, making her fall onto the dirty floor; and started to shake those icy bars, as his eyes shed millions of angry tears. His face was red, and so were his eyes, contrasting to the dangerous, icy grey of his irises. They were sparkling now more than ever. They sparkled anger, they sparkled revenge.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! YOU FUCKING BASTARD, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU-"

"Oh, and that's not even the best part!" The Death Eater laughed, "She wasn't killed quickly. Quite the opposite, in fact. Who would have said Narcissa Malfoy was such a whore…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT IN THIS MO-"

"-Although she was being raped, she seemed to even enjoy it. What a dirty, little slut!"

"WHAT!? YOU FUCKING RAPED HER, YOU BLOODY BASTARD! YOU FUCKING DARED TOUCH HER!"

"She was so fucking tight–"

"NO! SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU DID NOT TOUCH HER!"

"Oh, yes, I _did_ touch her. I _fucked_ her. And she screamed so loud-"

"NO!" Draco cried. "NO! FOR FUCK'S SAKE, NO! YOU DID NOT- SHE WAS NOT-"

"Oh yes, she was raped. In front of everybody. Ha, can you believe it? How humiliating. The nasty bitch wanted to have it that way. And guess what. Once she was no more fun, the Dark Lord killed her!"

"NO!"

"_Yes."_

"NO! MOM! NO!"

Draco finally exploded. He started to really scream, he was completely out of control. His hands shook the bars like there was no tomorrow. And suddenly, the cell started to tremble: It was like an earthquake. Dust was falling from the roof, and the iron bars were now shaking more than before.

All iron bars kind of folded, allowing Draco to step out of the cell.

"WHAT THE–"

His steps were slow and dangerous, and the Death Eater was completely paralyzed as he saw all those green sparkles around his hands. Without thinking about it twice, Draco pointed at the Death Eater with them.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

That had been it. Draco had been and still was so furious he had done wandless magic. He had been so furious he had killed him.

"You've got something of mine, by the way." Draco bitterly mocked, "I'd like it back."

He kicked his face after picking both wands and then turned around to see her. She still had not stood up and she was panting very heavily, as the result of incredible fear.

He noticed she wasn't looking at him but at the dead Death Eater. Her eyes were filled with scare, fear and somewhat relief. He was not there anymore; he was no longer a threat for her.

She sighed in relief and finally looked at Draco.

They just stood there, looking at each other with almost passionate eyes. He knelt down, helped her stand up, gave her the wand and without warning, he cupped her cheeks into his hands and kissed her passionately on the lips.

He sucked on her under lip and her tongue; he even bit them. He wanted to give her the impulse to do the same; he wanted her to give him that kind of pain that turned out to be great pleasure.

He bit harder and she moaned: She could not help it. His lips were too delicious, and his tongue was mastering her.

She started to kiss him back the way he kissed her. Roughly. Maybe that was going to be the last time for her to kiss a man. And even if he was not even her friend, even if she did not like him _at all_, she wanted to have one last kiss. She wanted to experience the lips of a person for a last time.

He groaned when he felt her teeth biting his lips. He then felt the need to pull her closer to him. He wanted her to be close. He wanted her to be by his side, so he put his hands on her hips and hugged her tightly. He wanted her to be there. With him and with him only. And even though he could not fully comprehend it, he wanted her to be with him for a very long time.

"_Maybe not forever, but at least until war is over." _ He thought, _"Maybe until then…"_

And then, slowly, Hermione broke the kiss and pulled away from his tight hug. She then took her wand from Draco's hand and started curing her bruises with a healing spell.

"I suggest you do the same" Hermione said, "We have to go upstairs and fight all those Death Eaters so we can escape."

"Together?"

Hermione frowned as she looked at him deeply in the eyes.

"Why would I leave you behind?"

Draco didn't say anything, he just thought about the answer. And it hurt him to know: She could leave him behind because he was a Death Eater. She could leave him behind because they were not friends. They had just acted like that. But they weren't and they knew. She could leave him behind because she had thousands of reasons to do so. And yet she asked him why she should.

Draco sighed.

"Never mind."

He just closed his eyes and cast some healing spells on his skin. He would be fighting in a minute.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…

There were not many Death Eaters to fight against with. Many of them had already been killed or had already been brought to Azkaban. But still, there were some and they were not easy to fight.

He was at his own house, and he didn't even recognize. What happened to that dining room? It was not bright anymore. Not as bright as it used to be. The floor was tainted with blood and filled with corpses. It stank of death, pain and evil. Draco just could not believe what his beautiful grey eyes were seeing.

Everything was moving. Many Death Eaters ran; many of them took steps around him to fool him. Curses and spells were in the air. Many of them were red, many of them were blue. And sometimes, there was a green one.

Everything was loud. Hermione could hear Draco's screams, and so could Draco hear hers. Bellatrix was screaming, Yaxley was. Even wands seemed to scream as they shot their curses.

But two unheard screams full filled the room.

"HERMIONE!" The two voices shouted.

"Harry!? RON! Wha-"

"Later, Hermione!" Harry said as he started to fight against Yaxley. "Ron, focus on Bellatrix!"

And so, the fight continued. Harry dealt with Yaxley, Ron with Bellatrix. Malfoy dealt with Greyback, and Hermione wasn't dealing with anyone at the moment. She just kept watching out nobody came near her.

But people sometimes forgot to look behind their backs. And so did she, the Brightest Witch of her age: Antonin Dolohov was hiding behind her, waiting for the best moment to attack her.

And the best moment was right _then_.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He shouted.

Hermione suddenly turned around to see the curse rapidly flying towards her.

She blinked once. Only _once, _and Ron was between the spell and her body, protecting her.

"RON! NO!"

The killing curse hit Ronald Weasley's body. And Ronald Weasley's body hit the floor. And with that, all Death Eater vanished at once.

Harry turned around to see what just happened and saw Ron's body lying on the muddy floor. His breath was cut for a few seconds, still not realizing the situation.

Hermione hurried up to Ron's body. She knelt down in front of him, held his head in her right arm, while she slapped his face with her left hand softly, trying to wake him up from death.

Tears completely covered her face as she started to shake him aggressively. She refused. His breath did not leave his lungs. His heart did not stop beating. His blood still boiled in his veins! His eyes were still blue and full of life and his smile was still as joyful as always. _Ron. Did. Not. Leave._

_He. Did. Not!_

"Ron, stop this joke!" Hermione pleaded, "It's not funny! Stop it! Stop pretending you're dead! Wake up! Come on! Wake the fuck up, Ronald Weasley! WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

But he did not wake up. He was dead.

Harry finally reacted and ran towards Hermione and Ron. He threw himself to the floor and started shaking Ron just like Hermione did, trying to wake him up.

_In vain._

"You still wanted to do so many things, Ron!" Harry shouted, his face wet with tears, "You wanted to date Hermione, you wanted to tell her you loved her! You wanted to marry her; you wanted to raise a family with her! You wanted me to be the godfather of your children, and now you go!? Now you just fucking leave!?"

Hermione's eyes opened widely.

"_What?"_ she whispered.

Harry looked at her, his emerald eyes shining.

"Wasn't it obvious to you? Wasn't it fucking obvious he loved you like a mad man? Didn't you notice his jealousy while we were searching the Horrcruxes!? Don't you get _you_ were the reason for him to leave, because he felt rejected by you?! Have you been fucking blind all this time, Hermione!?" Harry yelled, "This is _all your fucking fault, Granger!" _

"MY FAULT!?" She yelled back, more tears coming out of her eyes, "HOW SHOULD _I_ HAVE KNOWN THAT HE-"

"BECAUSE YOU HAVE TWO EYES TO SEE AND ONE HEART TO FEEL! THAT'S WHY!"

Hermione did not have any words. Had she been blind and heartless? The question even arose if she had even cared for him. Had she? She didn't know. She just knew she had missed something during the time it had only been Harry and her alone in the forest. But she did not exactly know _what_.

"I-"

"You _nothing!_" he spat, "You _fucking nothing, Granger! _What do you care now that he's gone? You can do anything about that now. He's left. He's gone. He's fucking dead. And so are his feelings."

"But-"

"But nothing, Granger. He has died because he wanted to protect you. He has died because _of you_. This is all your fault."

And with that, Harry took Ron's body and apparated away; leaving Hermione Granger at Malfoy Manor, crying like she had never before.

Draco just watched her bitterly cry. And he had to admit it was horrible. It was horrible to watch a woman cry. It was horrible to see how millions of crystal tears ran down soak wet cheeks. It was horrible to see that forced smile a woman drew on her face every time she cried. And it definitely was horrible to see the desperate frown on her face.

He watched her panting; he watched her throwing herself onto the muddy, cold floor. He watched her shutting her eyes forcefully; he watched her struggle into her own body while she screamed out loud. He watched her having spasms; he watched as she moved involuntarily.

He watched her while she felt incredibly hurt. And he could not help but shed a tear.

He did not know why he cried while he watched her, but he knew he did. He knew he lay down and held her close to his body, caressing her arms gently, trying to make those spasms fade away.

He knew it would take long for her to calm down, but he now wished to be her friend more than ever. Because she needed one. And he needed one, too.

He lost track of time, track of things happening around them. But by the time he blinked, Hermione was calm.

He waited a few more moments. He wanted her to initiate the talk he knew she wanted to initiate.

He heard her taking in a deep breath.

"You know what hurts me the most, Draco?" She began, "That Harry's wrong. I've been pretending to be blind because everybody knew Ron and I were meant to be together. But I didn't see it like that. I've always seen him as my brother and not as my boyfriend. I didn't want to face the truth. I didn't want to _see_ we were _not_ meant to be together. So I pretended. I pretended to be blind. But I haven't been."

"You haven't?"

"No." She answered in between her sobs, "I have not. I have always known Ron loved me. It´s just… just… You know. If his last words had been 'I love you, Hermione´, I would've said… I would've said…"

"Would you have apologized? Would you have said 'sorry'?"

Hermione held Draco's hand and started caressing it.

"I would've said it was a shame I could not love him the way he loved me." Hermione sobbed again, "I would have said his was an unrequited love."

Draco took Hermione´s hand and started caressing it the way she caressed his.

"Don't you think you're just real insecure?"

"Absolutely" she answered without hesitation, "I don't know what I want and I certainly don't know who I am. I only know who I can be friends with."

Draco was silent, not really finding any words to answer.

She kissed his hand and then she spoke.

"Thank you, Draco."

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

**YESH! NEW YEAR, NEW CHAPTER! And extra long for you, guys! I really hope you liked this one! **

**Review, please! :) Reviews really make me happy! **


	6. I want your Mimesis

**Thanks for your lovely reviews! :) **

**Enjoy! **

**Mimesis**

**Chapter VI: I want your Mimesis**

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING LISTEN, DOLOHOV!" Voldemort yelled.

"M-my L-Lord, pl-please, I-I-I-I-I-I–"

Dolohov was stuttering like there was no tomorrow.

"SILENCE!" The Dark Lord ordered, "Dolohov. You _know_ that Granger's blood can grant me _immortality._ And you _do know_ that blood has to be _untouched_. Now. _What_ would have happened, if you had _actually_ killed her, hmm?"

"I-I-I… Sh-She… her bl-blood would have va-vanished?"

"Precisely, Dolohov." He laughed bitterly, "PRECISELY! AND YOU KNOW THERE IS NO MUDBLOOD WITH SUCH POWER! YOU _KNOW_ THERE IS NO ONE ELSE WHO CAN GRANT ME IMMORTALITY!"

"I–I know now, m-my Lord." He stuttered, "I promise it won't happen again, sir. Please, forgive me."

"_Forgive you?" _He said, "Oh, Dolohov. You know, I cannot let you get away with this. Do you know why? Because it just would not be fair on the others."

"F-fair? I… I beg your pa-pardon!?"

"No, it would not be fair. Tell me, have you ever seen me letting someone get away after having made a mistake? No. I have punished each of them severely. Why would our beloved members think of me if I let you go without punishing you?"

"Pl-Please, my Lord, Please! Sir! Have mercy on me! I SAID IT WOULD NOT HAPPEN AGAIN! I SWEAR!" He yelled desperately.

Voldemort started laughing evilly. So evilly and so fucking scary, Dolohov felt he had no more control over his jaw and also felt his urine running down his right leg. He was so frightened of Voldemort's laughter he could not help being absolutely petrified.

"No, Dolohov. Of course not." He stated, "It won't happen _ever_ again…"

Everyone became aware of Nagini's presence because of her snake hissing.

She then slid next to Voldemort so he could caress her head and body. Once he did so and she was satisfied, she got onto the table and waited for his owner to tell her 'dinner was served'.

"Nagini, dear" His dark, dangerous, creepy voice said, "Help yourself."

And so, Nagini opened her mouth widely and started eating Dolohov…

…While he was still alive.

"And to all of you, my loyal servants… I want you to go and find the youngest Malfoy and the little mudblood." Voldemort said in a cold voice. "I have _plans_ for them both."

The place where Death Eaters were at was now filled with painful screams and evil laughter.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…

"Malfoy, where are we going?"

"Just follow me and don't ask so many questions, Granger." He spat, "Just trust me, will you?"

Draco was leading Hermione all through his manor: She had seen many corridors and she could not help but wonder if they had always been like that. So dark, filled with family portraits everywhere. So desperately long and cold. Some how empty. Hermione wondered: What could have his childhood been like? Lone? Sore? She frowned. She did not even know if she wanted to know the answer to her question.

She kept on walking through the corridors until Draco abruptly stopped. And as she didn't see that coming at all, she just stepped into him, pushing him into an empty room.

"Ugh! Could you _please_ mind your steps, Granger? Sheesh!"

"Oh, don't be such a complaining br– Oh, wow."

"Huh?"

Hermione could not believe that room had such a contrast to the rest of the manor. The floor was a parquet made out of dark wood, yet the contrast was so bright: the wall in front of her was a huge crystal door with a balcony that showed the majesty of the Malfoy's gardens: full with red and white roses, broken by a beautiful rocky bypath. It was beautiful; no, it was breathtaking.

The room was enormous and perfectly clean, everything had remained untouched, even though there was a magical war going on: the big bed covered by black blankets contrasting with light grey and white pillows was set on the left side of the room; while two incredible shelves filled with books and magical objects were right in front of that king-sized bed.

There was a round table in the middle of that dormitory, which had plenty of books and other documents on it.

Hermione stood up and let her jaw drop open. She turned around to see Draco, and before she could ask, he had already answered.

"This is my room. Of course, my mother was the one who ordered to decorate it like this. I would have never trusted father in this subject."

"Why?"

Draco huffed.

"Oh, come on Granger. You've seen the corridors. They're dark, and you know what? They once had been light. But father never liked it that way, so he ordered to conjure the windows away. Do you really think I would have liked living in a triste, dark room?"

"Who would?" She whispered in hesitation.

"A person with no soul." He said, his voice filled with bitterness, "But we're not here for that. We both got injured, so I'll have to brew some potions. After we've drunk them we'll get some rest and will search for the Death Eaters tomorrow."

Hermione only nodded silently, still thinking about what Draco had just said. His father had never wanted the light? She sighed. No wonder why his soul was full with prejudices against people. Yet again, she could not really blame him. Who knew what kind of past hid behind the mighty Lucius Malfoy to drag him into the darkness.

"Are you going to step in, Granger? I have to cast some security spells on this room so we're safe, and I can't do it if you're not in here. Come on in!"

She finally came out of her thoughts and stepped into the room, just to go to Draco's bed, lie down and just silently watch him cast all those spells around the room.

She had never noticed before, but Draco sure had a very godly, masculine figure. He maybe was too thin, yes, but who hadn't lost weight during war?

When he turned around, she could appreciate his facial features. They were hard in a way: he always frowned, and his lips rarely drew a smile. Sometimes he would smirk, but Hermione Granger had never seen Draco Malfoy smile. Still, there also was some softness: even though he frowned, he had something calming in his mercury eyes. Something relaxing. Something almost enchanting. She guessed he inherited that softness from his mother. Or, who knew. Maybe that softness was something that belonged to him and to him only.

It had been half an hour, and Draco just had to brew one more potion.

He knew Hermione was watching him, but he didn't feel uncomfortable at all. She was his only company, and he'd rather talk than let her sleep while he was brewing that last potion.

Besides, he had some important information to tell her.

"Granger, you _know_ you are in great danger, right?"

Hermione sighed.

"Aren't we all?"

"You at most. Even more than Potter."

She sighed again. This time, more bitterly.

"Because I'm a mudblood? Yes, thank you very much; I know Voldemort wants me killed. Yeah, thanks for the reminder, Malfoy."

Draco then just finished brewing the last potion.

"It's not that." He said, filling up two cups.

"Well then?" She took the cup he had handed her, "What is it?"

Draco waited for her to drink the potion and then didn't hesitate no more. He had the need to tell her and somehow, he felt the need to protect her, too. The girl in front of him wasn't just the Hermione Granger he once thought to know anymore. She was his friend.

"He´ll drain you dry in two days."

"WHAT!" She yelled, "Why would he do that?!"

"Because you don't happen to be the only muggle born around." Draco stated, "The Dark Lord's a mudblood, too."

"SO!? Why would my blood-"

"Because you're almost as powerful as he is, Granger. He's afraid you might kill him."

"But, but, but! How would you know?!"

"Oh, please. I've been a Death Eater, too. He talked about that with Snape, and Snape obviously told me." He simply explained, "But, Granger. There's still some hope. There's a potion that can prevent this. And since you're my friend… I'll be willing to help you."

Hermione frowned and looked at him skeptically.

"What do you expect in return, Malfoy?" She asked. "There's something suspicious about your offer."

Malfoy chuckled.

"Indeed, there is. There is."

"Well? Name it. What is what you want?"

He looked at her and licked his lips.

He leant in to whisper something into her ear.

"Oh, my dear Granger…"

His breath was warm, and it sort of tickled the helix of her ear. It felt good.

And then, his masculine voice whispered:

"I want your Mimesis."

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…

**Hope you liked it! **

**All favs and follows are so very appreciated! :))) **

**And, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, leave me some reviews!** **It's important for me to know what you think! Also, to get some ideas!**


	7. Lies

**WOW! Thanks for your lovely reviews! Keep them going! :)**

**Well, here's another chapter!:)**

**Mimesis**

**Chapter VII: Lies. **

_His breath was warm, and it sort of tickled the helix of her ear. It felt good._

_And then, his masculine voice whispered:_

"_I want your Mimesis."_

_~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…_

Hermione pulled away and looked at him accusingly.

"What?" Hermione asked in confusion, "My Mimesis? How am I even supposed to give you– Wait. Malfoy, do you even know what Mimesis means?"

"Mimesis, Granger, is the act of expression, and the presentation of the self." Malfoy explained, "Mimesis does not cease to be some romantic obsession with the very own self."

"That means… You want me to present my body to you?"

"No." Draco said, "I want you to present me your soul."

Hermione frowned.

"What? But… Why?"

Draco smirked and laughed bitterly.

"A person can start to care for another person _once_ he cares about himself, isn't that right, Granger?"

"Yes, but I still don't understand-"

"I want to see if you really care for me. If you really meant it when you hugged me when my mother was murdered. I want to see if you really had meant it when you said you wanted to become my friend."

"Malfoy-"

He stood up and threw the little empty cup of potion against the wall, so it broke into thousands of tiny pieces.

He looked at each of them in shock, as if that been the kind of metaphor he had been looking for: A broken heart.

And then, right then, she did not understand why or how, but she saw how Draco Malfoy just broke down in tears and anger. His face drew a frown, his mercury eyes were watery, and his cheeks were red as they started to get soaked.

He then touched his chest and took in a deep breath. With every beat, he felt his heart break.

And no, it was not that kind of a broken heart that could get healed with time passing by. And it had not been because of any girl. His heart was broken because of his childhood: He had not had any. He had never been outside playing with other little wizards, like other kids did at the time. He had been inside his room, sometimes hearing his father roar at an elf, sometimes hearing his father shouting at his mother. Sometimes he would be hearing his father yelling at him, without him looking in the eyes for fear he would slap him.

Draco Malfoy was a very lonely person, and he needed to know he could trust. So, before he made any friends, he would ask them to have their Mimesis. He would ask them how much they loved themselves and how much they could love him in a friendly way.

Sadly, he never got an answer.

Because Granger had been the first person he had asked the question to.

"No! Don't you see who I am, Granger, for fuck's sake! I'm Draco Malfoy; I'm the same boy who bullied you at school for seven sodding years! Yes, you've been a shoulder to cry on when my mother died, so what! That doesn't change anything! How can I bloody know if you even like me in a friendly way just by that!? I want you to prove it to me! I want your Mimesis; I want to see how much you love yourself for even caring for me!"

Draco yelled. He yelled at Hermione because he needed to. He was feeling over-emotional, and at that, he did not even understand most of the feelings that were running through his veins.

"Draco, that doesn't work like that!" She yelled back.

"Oh, really!? Then may I have miss Know-It-All to explain that to me!? Because I don't even know who the fuck I am since I got _this!_" He yelled, more tears streaming down his cheeks, "LOOK, GRANGER! LOOK AT IT!"

And then, there was it.

He lifted his sleeve so she could see the open-mouthed skull with a snake drawn on his forearm.

_The Dark Mark._

But she looked away and just sighed.

"You can cover it, Draco. I'm not looking at it."

"No, Granger, you _are_ looking at it!" He snapped.

He then grabbed her chin and forced her to look at the mark. He let her stare for exactly five seconds. He then forced her to look at him.

"Now tell me one thing, Granger." His voice was completely broken, "Tell me this one thing: If it does not work like I think it does, how does it? Care to tell me? Because I don't know!"

Hermione just stared at his beautiful greyish eyes and lost herself in them. They were so full of hurt, yet so empty of other emotions at the same time. It was so confusing, almost twisting.

She didn't notice when she opened her mouth to speak. In fact, she was not noticing anything, considering Draco's eyes had her locked.

"The answer is more simple than you think, Draco: I don't have to show you I love myself to prove the fact that I care for you. _You_ have to love _yourself_ to have the security _I'll_ take care of you. I don't have to give you my Mimesis; it's not _me_ who has to express herself to you. It's _you_ who has to find his very own self." Hermione explained, "In other words; you don't have to want _my_ Mimesis, you have to want _yours_."

Draco slowly let go of her chin, his eyes locked on hers.

"I have to… want _my_ Mimesis?"

"Yes." Hermione answered, "Only like this we'll be able to become friends."

"But I don't even know where it is!"

"Don't worry, Draco. I'll help you find it."

There was a moment of silence, in which Draco sat down next to Hermione. Hermione then just lay down on the bed and looked at the roof.

"How long will it take?" He asked.

Hermione sighed as she closed her eyes.

"It will be long, Draco, I'm not going to lie." She answered, "But one thing I can assure you: You're going to find it and you'll see yourself as a good man."

"A good man? But the mark–"

"That mark says _nothing_ about you, Draco. You just have to believe the mark is a lie so you can pretend it never happened."

Draco sighed and lay down next to Hermione.

"Then I can say my life is a lie, can't I?"

"You know what I think, Draco?"

He just looked at her.

"I think everybody's life is going to become a lie after this war."

Draco closed his eyes and sighed.

"But the good thing is, people will be able to start anew. New era, new chances. New opportunities… New everything."

And with that, night came, both fell asleep and waited for another day to begin.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…

Lucius Malfoy was kneeling in front of the Dark Lord.

His face was emotionless. He just did not care about anything anymore. He had lost his wife, and he had known his son had hated him for a very long time. A part from that, he had led a terrible life: he had served to the Dark side, he had despised 'inferior people' due to their blood, and worst: he had had the nerve to _kill_.

Lucius Malfoy's life had been awful. Just like his death would be.

But his face was emotionless.

As said, he did not care about anything anymore.

He did not care that the Dark Lord shouted at him for being such a disloyal servant, for having failed him so many times.

He did not care that he was slapping him; he did not care about all those cruciatus curses that met his shoulders and pained every bone of his entire body.

He did not care about the fact that Nagini was coming nearer and was going to eat him. Or at least, he did not care she was there to just see him die.

He had, as said, a dead wife and a hating son. So, what did actually matter anyway? It was probably better for him if he just decided to ignore all that pain he was going through, died, and went straight to hell, where he belonged.

At least he would see Narcissa. Because loving wife or not, Narcissa had done horrible things, too. She had been forced to kill innocent people. She surely had been forced to get straight to hell, too, anyway. So, if he was going to hell, he'd at least have company. And it would be for the eternity.

Eternity. Yes. That would be just the right time to show Narcissa how much he missed her. How much he truly loved her. He would show her his dark years, in which he had been shouting at her had been mere lies. He would make them both happy even if it was in hell.

About happiness…

Lucius mentally sighed. What would have been if he had been a loving husband and father? What would have been if he had raised a happy family? What would have been if he had now the chance to live? Would he change for the better? He sure would. But he cursed under his breath: he would never know. And that caused him more pain than Voldemort hexing him to death.

He was lying on the floor, his blood and sweat tinting the floor. He wanted to be dead, NOW!

He wanted to be dead because that was the only way to reach for his desired happiness. He wanted to be dead because that was the only way to see his Narcissa again.

He wanted Voldemort to kill him right then, so he dared look up at him. Directly in the eyes. He dared provoke him, in a way: No one, except from Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter had ever dared to look at him in the eyes before.

The last thing he saw were Voldemort's red eyes sparkle in fury and anger.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Lucius felt relief as he heard those two words causing his death. He just could not wait anymore to see his dearly beloved Narcissa.

He closed his eyes for the very last time, and died.

Lucius Malfoy died on Sunday, 5th November 2009. 

And that had been the happiest day of his life.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

**So, fellows! Here's the new chapter! I hope you liked it!**

**Please, review! Reviews make me sooo happy :3 **

**Favs and follows are also very much appreciated! **


	8. Felix Felicis

**So, here we go again! :) Thank you so much for your comments, I know last chapter was sad, but this is not a humorous story, just so you know :D There's gonna be LOADS of Drama, so, don't like it, don't read it! ;) **

**Anyways, thanks for EVERYTHING! You guys really rock! Keep it going! :) **

**Oh, yeah, by the way… I'd recommend you listen to this while you read: watch?v=wQ-JDeaKaBU&list=RDeYj8ciqAPcA**

**Enjoy this chapter! **

**Mimesis**

**Chapter VIII: Felix Felicis.**

"_But the good thing is, people will be able to start anew. New era, new chances. New opportunities… New everything."_

_And with that, night came, both fell asleep and waited for another day to begin._

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

Hermione had had the bad luck to have nightmares every night ever since war started. The worst part was that every time someone told her she would die because she was a mudblood, she went scared to bed, and her nightmares pictured her how her dying situation would be.

And unfortunately for her, Draco had told her the Dark Lord was going to drain her dry that evening.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

_Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She felt dizzy as she started to stretch her body. It was like everything went and came within two seconds; yet everything she could see was a fuzzy kind of black. _

_Once the two seconds passed, Hermione was able to see all the things around her clearly. And she did not like it: She was lying on the floor, Death Eaters were around her, and Nagini and Voldemort were right next to her. _

_Voldemort was kneeling down and she could smell his breath. It stank. She did not exactly know of what, all she knew was she didn't like it. _

_The Dark Lord gave her an evil smile. _

"_Well, well. It seems our little Mudblood is finally awake." His voice was just as creepy as his soul, "Now that she's conscious, what do you say, my loyal servants? Is it time for her to suffer?" _

_All Death Eaters evilly laughed, which caused the Dark Lord to smirk. _

"_I think, my dear mudblood, that's a yes." He mocked, "Prepare yourself for the worst pain you've ever experienced!" _

_And there it began, her torture. _

_All Death Eaters pointed at her with their wands, and she started to feel her skin being ripped open. _

_It hurt. It was like having ten knives cutting her skin mercilessly and roughly. It hurt so much she could not help it but scream. _

_She felt her blood running out of her veins and flowing down her skin. And it hurt, it burnt her skin so much, it was so fucking painful. _

_Blood tears streamed out of her eyes, leaving marks on her cheeks, and also cutting them open. _

_Her breaths were quick, aggressive, and heavy! They were so heavy they hurt her lungs every time air came into them. And the only possibility to make that pain fade away was screaming out loud. _

_And so she did. _

_She screamed until she didn't have any voice left. She screamed until she lost her breath, she screamed until the pain finally ceased and until she had gone to heaven. _

_But the pain never stopped. Blood kept flowing out of her; her skin was not cut enough. The Death Eaters' wands kept pointing at her as they laughed. _

_But there was one evil laugh she recognized. _

_Her hands clenched into angry, yet desperate fists as she saw him. _

"_Harry?" She whispered, "Why? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" She finally yelled. _

_Harry's face turned into Ron's one as he answered._

"_WHAT THE– THIS CAN'T– YOU'RE DEAD! DEAD, RONALD, YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" Hermione yelled. _

"_Oh, you mean 'dead', like that fellow over there?" _

_Hermione turned her head to where Ron's finger was pointing and saw Malfoy lying naked on the floor. His body was bony and covered with his own blood. _

_She screamed once more as she saw his face: his eyes were wide open, and the irises were white. His mouth was open and his forehead still frowned. That was the image of a slow, and painful death. _

_Just like hers would be. _

"_NO! DRACO!" She screamed, crystal tears now streaming down her cheeks, "WHY! WHY! WHY HIM, WHY ME!?" _

"_Because, you, Mudblood Hermione Granger" he bitterly answered, his voice darkly scary, "deserve to die."_

"_NO! WHY!? WHY!?" _

_And meanwhile, the pain did not cease to increase… _

_~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…_

"WHY?! WHY!?" Hermione kept shouting.

"GRANGER! WAKE UP!" Draco shook her shoulders and lightly slapped her cheek, "GRANGER!"

"WHY!?"

"HERMIONE, WAKE UP!"

Her eyes opened up all of a sudden, giving Draco a light scare and causing him to back off a little. She sat down on the bed quickly and started looking around the room with disorientation, her gaze paying attention to every single detail.

Hermione swallowed hard while she tried to breathe normally again. She ran a hand through her hair, lightly pulling on it. Then, she let a few moments pass by so she could pull herself together.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his look slightly concerned.

She looked at him but didn't say anything. He saw it in her eyes that she was scared and that everything she needed was to talk about it.

So he just asked her.

And she just told him about her nightmare.

"I'm so scared of being drained dry…" She sobbed as she finished telling him her bad dream.

"Well… Don't be. I told you about that potion, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. And you also said you wanted my Mimesis."

"And you said I had to find mine and that you were willing to help me, so now I guess it's you I have to help." He stated, as he stood out of the bed.

He went up to his bathroom and took a tiny bottle, which contained a transparent liquid inside it. He went back to his dormitory and showed it to her.

"Do you know what this is, Granger?"

She shook her head.

"It's Felix Felicis–"

"–The liquid luck."

"Yes. Look, now I want you to listen carefully, all right? Because I'm only saying this _once_."

Hermione stayed silent and only nodded her head.

"This is not _any kind of _Felix Felicis, Granger. This is ten times more effective than the normal potion, making it to the most powerful potion in the entire world. But there's a problem: it lasts for a shorter time."

Hermione frowned.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because the more effective this luck is, the shorter it lasts. Now, don't ask and listen. Look, I happen to be a Death Eater, too, and hidden or not, I still have the Dark Mark on my arm and I always sense it when the Dark Lord calls for us. This means, I know exactly where he is."

"You do!? How?"

"It's a kind of an instinct the Mark gives you. Anyways, Gra– Hermione. I tell you what we are going to do. And I don't want you to freak out in any way, am I understood?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Granger. I'm going to take you to the Dark Lord's current place. There are loads of Death Eaters in there more than willing to torture and to kill you, just like in your nightmare–"

Hermione suddenly paled.

"-I don't want to go." She spat, "I won't go. I won't do it."

Draco shook his head frustrated, took her shoulders and shook her.

"I told you not to freak out! Besides, there is _no time _for being childish and scared, Hermione! If I'm not the one taking you to them, it will be _them_ getting _you_! And trust me, they will do painful things to you while they take you to the Dark Lord's place. So, now, stop blabbering and cooperate!"

"I said I won't go!"

"I wasn't giving you any choice!"

"I'm still not going!"

"You are!"

"No, I'm not! Do you really think I'll go there willingly so they can torture me!?"

"Enough, Hermione. You'll go, whether you like it or not."

"NO!" She yelled.

Draco's face darkened.

"I SAID ENOUGH!"

And with that he slapped her on her cheek.

She gasped as she tried to slap him back, but he had been faster and had a grip of her wrists.

"Let go!" She yelled.

"Pull yourself together first! This isn't a game, Hermione!" He said firmly. "This is _real! _You have to listen to me if you don't want to die!"

Hermione gave him a look, as she didn't force with her wrists against him anymore. He then let her wrists go and looked at her.

"You'll go through it. And you will _win_."

Hermione shook her head.

"I don't like this, Draco." She said.

"This is _war_, Hermione. No one likes this. But as I said, you're going to do exactly what I tell you to do and you're going to _win_. You're not letting that noseless bastard drain you dry. Now, be a good girl and listen without freaking out."

Hermione swallowed and sighed. She then looked up at him and nodded her head, giving him the sign she was ready to listen and to cooperate. He smirked in return.

"Well. Look, once we're in front of the door, I'll give you the bottle. Make sure you hide it _well_. Remember this is the most powerful Felix Felicis in the world, and there could be _severe_ consequences if it landed into the wrong hands."

She nodded quickly as she felt her heart beat desperately fast.

Draco continued talking.

"Hermione. This is going to be _serious_. And this is going to be _real_. Those Death Eaters are going to torture you until you can no more and trust me; you _are_ going to experience pain. Your nightmare is going to become true. But mark my words, Hermione: _The most powerful potion in the entire world will be in your pocket, and you will have to take it when the right time has come."_

Draco had his hands on Hermione's shoulders, putting pressure on them. His grey eyes were locked on her chocolate ones, giving her a meaningful look.

"_Am. I. Understood?"_

Hermione gulped.

"Yes, Draco."

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…

**YAY! CHAPTER EIGHT IS UP! **

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please, review! **

**Follows and favs are also very much appreciated! :)**

**Thanks for reading! **


	9. Please

**Hiiii! Well, sorry it took me so long to update, but university has started again and I've got LOOOOOOADS to do. But still, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!**

**Oh, and please, please, please revieeeew!**

**Mimesis**

**Chapter IX: Please.**

It was middle in the night, and Harry could not help it but be angry. Furious. Mad.

How could Hermione have been so damn blind? Had it not been really obvious to her that Ron loved her like a madman? He sighed as he looked down at Ron, who lay on his arms, his eyes closed, his facial expression relaxed.

Harry did not understand why his expression was so damn relaxed. He had been killed! Murdered! And his face did not reflect it. It looked like he just had gone to sleep. It looked like he was going to open his eyes at any moment. He looked so peaceful, so painless. It was like holding a baby in his arms, a very big baby that was sleeping and dreaming of something beautiful.

And maybe, just maybe, Ron was still alive.

His eyes watered once he bowed down to his chest to hear Ron's heart beating: He did not hear anything. His best friend was dead, and he was about to put Ron's body inside the hole he had dogged for him.

He was about to say his final goodbye to his childhood's best friend.

He hugged him one last time, allowing the hidden tears in his eyes to flow, allowing his forehead to draw a desperate frown, and allowing his mouth to force a devastated smile.

Harry rubbed Ron's red hair for the very last time and carefully threw his body into the hole. He then looked at him lie on the floor: He lay in there, in the mud, in the darkness. But Harry Potter could have sworn he had seen Ronald Weasley's soul fly up to heaven.

The pain was so awfully big he could not take it.

He allowed himself to scream while he covered his body with the same mud he had dogged the floor. He allowed himself to cry bitterly and throw himself onto the floor once the hole was fully covered. He punched Ron's grave with one hand as he wrote 'Rest In Peace' with the other, while shouting out loud that it was not fair that his young best friend was already gone.

Harry Potter shouted until he did not have any voice, and so the silence of the forest overwhelmed him, making him stand up and run away from there as fast as he could…

"_Gotcha_."

…But someone who had seen the whole scene shot a spell at him, so that he fell unconscious onto the floor. 

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

Hermione didn't fall asleep again. The thought of Draco taking her to the Dark Lord kept her awake.

But what should she do? Run away from there; run wild into a world she didn't know at all? And above all, should she run away all _alone_? Because she was: Ron had died, Harry had left, she had no parents at all, and… And the only one that really seemed to care was Draco Malfoy. And at that, he was the only one that was willing to save the situation.

But wasn't there any other way?

She sighed when she realized for the tenth time that night that that was indeed the only way to save the world from an abomination. Save the world from the darkness and the evil. _Just_, save the world.

The memory of her nightmare came up to her mind. Would Death Eaters really take her blood like that? Would they just torture her mercilessly and watch her muddy blood streaming out of her veins?

Just, _how would they…?_

Two arms suddenly wrapped around her waist as she gasped.

"You're thinking too loud. I can hear your thoughts. Stop it." Draco's sleepy voice said.

Hermione tried to pull away, but his arms were too strong. She sighed again in frustration and turned around to face him, her eyes glaring at him.

"You plan to take me to a bunch of cruel Death Eaters that will torture me, drain me dry in order to make that bloody Dark Bastard immortal, then just kill me… and you are laying on this bed, oh God so relaxed, and have the actual nerve to tell me _I_ should relax?" She spat, "Malfoy, are you out of your mind? I'm fucking scared, for fuck's sake!"

Draco slowly opened his eyes and saw her anguished look. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Granger, I already told you: There's no need for you to be scared. You will have the most powerful Felix Felicis inside your pocket, so it will work out. Death Eaters won't be able to drain you dry, the Dark Lord will be killed, you won't die and everything will be back to normal. As easy as that. Now stop worrying so much and try to sleep, for Salazar´s sake." He growled.

"And what if –"

"-Oh, for fuck's sake!"

And with that, Draco leant in and kissed her on the lips. Not too rough, but not too tender. Just hard enough to silence her mouth and mind.

She embraced his neck and one of her hands started to explore his blonde silk hair as she was kissing him back. He was feeling something inside his chest as she did so. It was like a tickle: It felt warm, it felt good… But above all, it just felt right.

He then slowly pulled away from the kiss, his forehead leaning on hers, his eyes ajar.

"Granger, seriously. Shut up." He whispered as he used the opportunity to caress her cheek.

But it did not work. Hermione took his hand and pulled it away. She had tears in her eyes as she sobbed and shook her head.

"I… I don't–" She stuttered.

"Granger, I know you don't want to go, but you need to understa-"

"I don't trust you, Malfoy." She finally confessed. " I just don't… I just… No. I don't. I can't."

Draco frowned and looked into her deep brown eyes. There, she had finally said it: She. Did. Not. Trust. Him. Period. There wasn't more and there wasn't less. Just a lack of trust.

He didn't understand.

"What?" He simply asked in a kind of disbelief.

She finally pulled away from his grip and stood up.

"I don't trust you." She repeated. "I cannot trust you. Not after all these years. You've hurt me badly, Draco Malfoy. And now you think I'm going to unexplainably going to believe you're willing to help me, just because I'm willing to help _you_ with finding yourself?"

He was silent. He just did not find any words to answer. He had never been so speechless.

Hermione took in a deep breath as she continued.

"Draco, I don't know who you are now. But I know who you have been. A scared little brat that was never willing to help others because he had to help himself. And even though you have the Dark Mark on your forearm, even though your mother has been murdered, and God knows if your father's dead too; do you really expect me to believe you have changed so quickly? It has barely been four months since this started. And as far as I know, no one changes so fast."

What was that stitch he felt in the middle of his heart? Were those her words? Again, he didn't understand.

"I'm really sorry, Draco." She finally said, "But I don't trust you, I don't trust your plan… And I'm going."

"W…what? What do you mean 'you're going'? You're not going anywhere!"

"Draco, if I stay here, I'll be at Voldemort's in a couple of hours, being tortured, drained, and killed and-"

"WHAT IS IT THAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" He yelled, "I TOLD YOU, FELIX FELICIS WILL-"

"YOU COULD BE GIVING ME JUST WATER, MALFOY!" She spat angrily, "YOU HAVE HATED ME FOR SO MANY YEARS, YOU HUMILLIATED ME EVERY TIME YOU HAD THE CHANCE TO DO SO! WE HAVE BEEN STUCK IN THIS TOGETHER FOR ONLY TWO DAYS, WE BARELY KNOW EACH OTHER, AND AS YOU SAID WE ARE NOT EVEN FRIENDS! SO CARE TO TELL ME WHY YOU SUDDENLY WOULD BE WILLING TO SAVE MY LIFE? THE LIFE OF A MUDBLOOD, THE LIFE OF AN ENEMY! I DO NOT HAVE A SINGLE REASON TO BELIEVE IN YOU!"

There was silence for a minute. And even though Draco had had the impulse to shout back at her, he decided otherwise. Just to prove her wrong: He hadn't changed _yet_, but he _was changing_. He had lost a mother, and had met the person who had raped her. He was in the hurtful process of changing to a better person, and so she could not blame him.

"You're wrong, you know." He calmly said.

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU-"

"HUSH! Granger, will you just shut up and listen?" He sighed in frustration, "Hermione Granger, you _are_ wrong."

"How can you say that?" She spat, still angry.

"It´s true, I bullied you at school just for fun. It's true; I've been calling you names since we first met. And yes, it is true: We _were_ enemies. But we aren't anymore."

"We're not friends, either, Malfoy. You were the first to say that."

Draco sighed. That witch truly did exhaust him.

"I know, but we're not enemies either. Besides, as you said, we don't know each other really. So you cannot really tell whether I've changed or not, can you, Granger?"

She was silent. He continued.

"Let's get to know each other then. I'll tell you something, Granger. I've _never_ wanted to become a Death Eater. I regret this ugly mark on my forearm every time I see it. Every time I _feel_ it. Every memory I bring in connection with it. I _hate_ it with my entire soul. But I didn't have a choice when he marked me, Granger. It was either being marked or paying the prize with my family's life and mine. So I _had_ to become one. This does _not mean _I'm one of them."

Hermione frowned.

"What do you mean? I don't understand." Hermione asked.

He chuckled bitterly.

"_The Mark_ on my forearm says I'm a Death Eater. But I can tell you, Granger. _I_, my person, am not. I could never turn into such a monster. So, about what you said about the water… Granger, now that you know I'm not a Death Eater and that we barely know each other to even judge ourselves, tell me this one thing: Do you really think I'd be such a monster to give you a little bottle of water instead of the real potion?"

"I… I guess not."

"You guess well." He stated, "I wouldn't. And not only because of you being tortured… But because I'm only human and I only want this war to end as soon as possible. People have been suffering too much for way too long. There has been pain… There have been losses… Corpses and blood were everywhere. And I'm just sick of it. I just can't take any look through the window for fear of what I'm going to see. Hermione, I… I just… I just want this to finally come to its end."

They looked into each other's eyes.

Draco blinked once. And there were tears in his eyes.

He took both of her hands, eye contact never breaking.

"Astoria's dead, I've seen her die, and she was my fiancée. I loved her. A Death Eater killed my mother yesterday, and I loved her, too. And I can tell I just lost my father, too. I'm left alone, Hermione. I have _no one_ to rely on. But still, I want this war to end. And do you know why? Because even though everyone I love is gone forever, _I still want to_ _live my life_. I want to find a woman to love, I want to marry her and I want to have children with her. I want to see them grow up with a proper life, a life they would deserve. A life in a bright time, and not in such a terror."

He squeezed her hands a little bit as he shed a tear.

"So now, _please_, Hermione. _Please_. I don't ask you to trust _me_; I just want you to trust _my plan_. Because as I said, I want this war to come to its end, and you, Hermione Granger, are the only one that can do it. So, will you _please_ stay and trust that I'll give you the right bottle when the time comes, and will you _please_ believe that everything is going to work out? Will you not do it for me, but for future children?"

Hermione could tell he was desperate. His tears told.

"_Please…"_ He begged in a whisper.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

**WOHO! CHAPTER NINE FINALLY UPDATED!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THEY ARE LOOOOOVEEEE! **

**FAVS AND FOLLOWS ARE ALSO VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!**

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER! :) **


	10. No Difference

**OMGGGGG! Alright, I feel ashamed. 12 DAYS WITHOUT UPDATIIIIIIING! I'M SO SORRY, REALLY!**** I shall therefore write a longer chapter :D I expect reviews, though ;) **

**Hope you like it! **

**Mimesis**

**Chapter X: No difference.**

"_Please…"_ _He begged in a whisper_.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…

Hermione looked at Draco. He cried in front of her, feeling all of his sorrows stitching the whole of his beating heart. And it hurt. Badly. Because he felt those sorrows dig a very big hole in the middle of his heart and let it bleed.

He felt every single blood drop streaming out of his silvery heart.

…The first blood drop was for Astoria.

Damn, how he had loved her. He had loved her like a mad man; it had almost been unreal. He had treated her like a princess, no, like a queen. No! Like a goddess! And he knew she had loved him back. She had treated him like a prince, no, like a king. No! Like a god…

Draco knew many tales about the ancient Greek mythology. He knew about Zeus, about Hera, about Hermes and Hades. He knew about Thor, he knew about Athena and Atropos, about Chronos and Chloris. And above all, he knew about Adonis, Aphrodite and Eros: Gods of beauty and corporal love.

Draco knew gods were immortal. Draco knew Astoria was a goddess. So…

_Why did she die?_

It was extremely bitter. She was everything he had ever dreamed of, and yet destiny, fate, or whatever it had been had initiated war, so that she had to get killed. And the worst part was, he knew it hadn't been an accident.

He still perfectly knew Blaise Zabini had been the one to take his love away from him. He knew he had killed her on purpose. And no, not because of any kind of stupid and childish jealousy…

No.

Blaise Zabini had also been forced into becoming a Death Eater. He had not had any kind of choice in the matter either. But the Dark Lord had said it… 'Young Malfoy will serve as example for young Zabini…'. And so he made him join that psychotic community of murderers.

Blaise had not wanted it. He had not wanted to become such a monster. Yet he had had to.

And therefore, he _hated_ Draco Malfoy with his entire heart and soul.

So, if he _already_ was a murderer _because_ of Draco… And if murderers _did_ have their revenge on their enemies, he would be sure to have his revenge on Draco Malfoy.

Just…

Death would be kind. It would be way _too kind._

So why would he not punish him with eternal loneliness?

_Why would he not kill Astoria Greengrass? _

Draco had been the bastard from whom the Dark Lord got the inspiration to get Zabini to join all those fucking Death Eaters. He had been the reason he got that ugly mark drawn on his forearm until the day he died.

Zabini _would have his revenge on him._ And he would do it perfectly well because he knew _important things_.

Important things like Draco loving Astoria. And other important things like Astoria loving Draco back.

So if Zabini hated Draco, he _had_ to hate Astoria for loving him.

…_And so he decided to kill her in front of his eyes. _

He hated her. But he hated him more.

_Avada Kedavra! _

And both of their souls were gone.

And so the first blood drop streaming out of his heart was for Astoria.

The second one was for his mother, accompanied by a single crystal tear.

Narcissa Malfoy had been raped and killed by a Death Eater. Tortured without any apparent reason, but to torture Draco: The Dark Lord had given orders to find the kid and to punish him, yet, just like Zabini, Voldemort also seemed to think of Death being way too kind on him. So, instead of taking away his life, why would he not take his mother's?

Even though it seemed to be like an eternity, it had just been two days ago that Narcissa Malfoy had been murdered. And even though her screams were heard from a far distance, Draco could feel the exact same pain his mother had felt at that moment. And that hurt him badly.

He had thought about his mother's death many times as a child. He had cried with fear every time he thought about it. But still, his imaginations had been… peaceful: He had always imagined his mother lying on her bed, pale and weak and old, but still with a smile on her face. He had imagined her holding his hand and looking at him with shiny eyes. He had imagined her blink once and maintain her eyes closed, the smile never leaving her beautiful face. He had imagined her saying 'I love you so much, my boy. I'm proud of you. Of what you've become. A very handsome young man who follows his own steps.'. He had thought of those words as her last ones, those single syllables tenderly reduced into whispers.

And then, she would squeeze his hand once more and go to sleep forever.

And then, he would squeeze her hand, place a kiss on her forehead, and caress her hair and cheeks while he cried.

And even though that would have been _Death_, and ever though that would also have brought him to bitterly cry, to feel her loss; that would have been a peaceful form to die.

But no, it had not been like that. Narcissa's last breaths had been wasted on painful screams; her heart had stopped beating all of a sudden, without any kind of warning. It had not slowed down until it stopped. No. It had been hurtful. It had been a hurtful way of dying she did not deserve.

And so he cried and shed a second blood drop for her.

And his third blood drop was for himself.

Because he was ashamed of his entire life, starting from his early childhood: He had been raised to hate 'inferior people' like muggle-borns or half bloods. Every time he asked why, his father would just glare at him and tell him the only reason was their pure blood. And him. Dumb him. He would grow up to develop that belief.

He had gone to school and had only learned how to do magic and sadly, he had also learned how to be a bully. He had learned how to insult, how to hurt others. He learned how to be respected and feared by people proclaiming himself as their king. A lonely king that had some servants… But he had no friends at all.

And then, in his seventeenth birthday, he got the Dark Mark as his birthday present. An ugly mark that invited him to be part of that hideous killer community he had never wished to join. But the Dark Lord had made his point clear: it would have been either him or his family.

Of course he had chosen his family. But he blamed himself _now_ because even though he had been the boy who had no choice; even though he had joined them for his family's sake and even though he had sworn to himself he would not let anything bad happening to them, above all to his mother, he let them both die.

And therefore he blamed himself.

He hated himself for being 'superior'.

He hated himself for having been a bully at school.

He hated himself for being the Boy Who Had No Choice.

He hated himself for being Draco Malfoy.

So, therefore: the third blood drop for himself.

And after these three, a river would stream out of his heart, hurting him badly, never stopping.

…Unless Hermione Granger was willing to stick to his plan, which he hoped she did.

He looked at her once more, his grey eyes watery, threatening to shed some tears in front of her for the second, or maybe the third time, he did not know anymore. He had just lost count. In those times of war, there had been countless times he had spent all hours crying. And he did not feel superior while doing so. No. He felt like any other wizard.

So he begged again, voiceless. And his mouthed 'please' seemed to have its effects on her: He saw how her jaw began to slightly tremble, how her tongue threatened to speak. He felt how she was beginning to _really_ see his desperation and how she was almost ready give in to his plead. He just had to push a little more.

And so he sobbed and leant in, just to rest his head on her right shoulder while holding the left one softly with his hand. He started to caress her arm, causing her to life it and rub his back sympathetically, as he leant in closer and closer until he could even hear her breathing.

Hermione suddenly spoke.

"Draco, look at me in the eyes." She ordered. "Come on."

She put her hand under his chin and lifted his head, softly forcing him to look at her: Their eyes met. Gelid grey against chocolate brown and cold against warmth: A perfect mixture. The mixture of two wizards´ gazes that passionately combined with each other, it was like a dream. Except from, it was reality.

"I do not trust you, Draco. I just cannot after all the pain you've caused me for years. You just cannot expect me to forget all of that within two days." She stated as a matter of fact, _"Still I… _I also want this war to come to its final end. I also want to live my life happily ever after with the man I decide to love. I also want a proper future for my children, I know they deserve it and… for them, just for them, I… I am…"

"You… you are?"

"I'm ready to go through unimaginable pain. I'm ready to… to trust your plan." She took in a deep breath, "Just…"

"What?" He quickly asked, hoping she would not take back what she had just said, "What is it?"

"What will happen after defeating him?"

Draco frowned.

"What do you mean, 'What will happen afterwards'?" He asked, "Isn't it obvious? We will be able to do what you just said!"

She looked at him.

"Will we really?"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" He huffed.

Hermione sighed.

"We're left alone, Draco. My parents have no memory, and I don't even know where they are. For God's sake, I don't even know if they're still alive!" She cried out in exasperation, "Ron's dead. Fred and Percy, too. Arthur and the rest of the Weasleys are lost somewhere. And to top it, Harry hates me-"

"Potter was just overreac-"

"-He did not, Draco. I happen to know my best friend, and I know when he overreacts. And trust me, that was everything, but overreaction." She angrily spat. She then took in a deep breath and tried to calm herself down before continuing to talk. "Look, that's my situation: I'm alone and sadly, I can tell what will happen to me. I'll be a witch in a magical society that will mistrust and be mistrusted by everyone. Why? Because everybody will be scared of 'the mighty friend of Harry Potter'. I'll be seen as a last, not as a hero. And so, I'll be alone. That is going to be my situation. Now, Draco: What's _yours _going to be_?" _

"Well, mine's going to–" He began quickly, as he already knew the answer. "Mine's…"

"Yours is…? Come on tell me. What's your situation in this near future? Is it really that different from mine?"

Hermione shook her head and bitterly smirked as she saw Draco had to think about his answer.

But then it happened. He said what she did not want to hear. And he said something he did not want to say… at all.

"Maybe it will." He whispered. "My blood is not the same as yours. My blood is pure. And yours is… not."

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" She just spat. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"Wh-"

She pushed him off her as stood up and took an empty and quite big crystal bottle.

"JUST, WHAT IS GOING TO TAKE YOU TO UNDERSTAND!?" She screamed as she threw the bottle against the wall, breaking it into thousand of tiny pieces. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

She quickly took one of those tiny pieces and lifted it up. She then looked at him in the eyes again; her chocolate brown ones were filled with fury. His, were filled with surprise, and somewhat curiosity.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" She yelled.

"What-"

"_WHAT IS THIS!?_" She yelled even louder.

He swallowed so hard it hurt.

"It´s a crystal."

"WHAT IS IT FOR?!"

He hesitated. She shouted three more times as she shook his shoulders roughly, the piece of crystal tightly held in her hands.

She kept shaking his body until he finally gave his answer.

"…For cutting."

"Very well, Draco Malfoy." She glared at him. "Now, fucking look."

She roughly grabbed his arm and lifted the sleeve of his black jacket. She then quickly set the piece of crystal on his forearm and cut him deeply in a very rapid move, until a thick dark red line appeared.

"ARGH! GRANGER, FOR FUCK'S SA-"

"–WHAT'S THIS!"

"GRANGER, YOU JUST C-"

"I'M NOT ASKING WHAT I'VE DONE, I'M ASKING WHAT THIS IS!"

"IT'S BLOOD, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" He yelled back at her, his eyes starting to get filled with the same fury as hers, "IT IS MY FUCKING BLOOD! BUT NOW JUST-"

"TASTE IT." She ordered.

"WHAT!"

"TASTE. IT."

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT!"

"BECAUSE! NOW JUST FUCKING TASTE YOUR BLOOD!"

And so he did. He licked his forearm and let his tongue have a little taste of his very own blood. It was not sweet; it was rather a combination of salty and bitter, with a tune of acid. It was not really liquid either, even though it was not thick enough to choke on it. But still, it was not a good feeling to have his blood inside his mouth. It had rather disgusted him.

He wondered why she had ordered him to do so.

"Now, watch _this_. " She dangerously whispered.

She lifted the sleeve of her jumper and, with the exact same moves; she cut her skin wide open, letting blood stream out of her forearm. She then threw the piece of crystal away, breaking it into even tinier thousands of crystal pieces and, without hesitation, presented her arm to him.

"WHAT IS THIS!?"

Draco just wanted to look down in guilt, but she didn't let him: She slapped him.

"LOOK AT ME, MALFOY! AND THEN FUCKING LOOK AT MY ARM!" She yelled until her vocals hurt, "NOW FUCKING TELL ME WHAT THIS IS!"

"IT'S YOUR BLOOD, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

"EXACTLY! NOW TASTE IT."

"GRANGER, HAVE YOU LOST IT!? I'M NOT GOING TO-"

"YES, YOU ARE, DRACO MALFOY." She spat, as she put her forearm right in front of his face and rubbing it against it, making sure he tasted a single drop of her blood, "Yes, you are!"

Hermione's blood drop came to Draco's tongue and he realized it tasted just like his: This weird combination of salt, bitter and acid was there, just like the quite blood's solidness. It had disgusted him just as much as it had disgusted him to taste his _own_ blood.

He looked at her, a frown drawn on his forehead and confusion reflecting in his eyes: What was that? He didn't understand.

"What…?" He muttered.

She sighed as she took his arm and but it right next to hers, presenting both arms with their respective bloods to him.

"Now tell me, you pathetic excuse of a wizard: This color is _red_, and there is _no_ difference between your red and mine! But since you still are so fucking stubborn about this blood belief you have, _care to tell me where your purity is? Can you please tell me where you actually do see mud in my blood?" _Her furious eyes shed fury tears, "_Care to please tell me where the difference is?"_ She finally asked in a whisper.

Draco's eyes widened as he realized: They were _equals_. They both were magical. His blood did not shine with any kind of special glance, and hers was not blacker or less shiny than his: Their blood had the same color, the same smell and the same taste.

She whispered again.

"Where's the difference, Draco?"

"There's…" He stuttered. "…There´s no difference."

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…

**WOHOOOOO! NEW CHAPTEEEER! Again, I'm so so so so so so so soooooooo sorry for updating SO LATE. Really, I'm ashaaameeed! Still, I really hope you liked this one! **** I put special effort on it :p **

**Reviews, favs and follows are very very very very much appreciated! **

**And to all my readers, followers, whatsoever, I tell you, YOU ARE THE BESSSSSTTTTT! LA CRÈME DE LA CRÈMEEEEE! :D **

**Thank you SO MUCH for reading! **

**See you guys on next chappie! :) Byeee! **


End file.
